Samurai Truth or Dare
by miajaydenforever
Summary: Jia One-Shot! Don't like don't read, no comments on not liking this. Warning was given . . .


Samurai Truth or Dare

* * *

**Thanks to EmilyFan27 for allowing me to write this story in Jia form.  
If you don't like Jia don't make a comment warnings were given in author note and summary!  
Visit EmilyFan27:  
u/4982625/EmilyFan27  
Her Original Story:  
s/9594936/1/Samurai-Truth-Or-Dare  
Yes, I did get her permission to do this.  
Jia One-Shot!**

* * *

Mia crept through the Shiba House. It was the middle of the night and she had to admit it was a little scary with all the lights turned off. Mentor Ji had taken Kevin and Mike on a mission to the Tengen Gate and Antonio was elsewhere. Jayden had gone to meditate in his room before going to sleep. Jayden had gone to meditate in his room before going to bed. Finally Mia reached the room she and Emily shared, bowl of popcorn in hand. She opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Emily asked.

"I had to be really quiet," Mia replied. "I wanted to be careful not to wake up Jayden."

She sat on her bed and put the bowl of popcorn on the table that divided her sleeping area from Emily's. Emily reached over and put a handful in her mouth. It was obvious she was restless

"Ugh," she exclaimed. "I'm so bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mia replied, falling back on her bed.

"I have an idea...," Emily said with a devilish smile.

"What is it?" Mia asked absentmindedly.

"Have you ever played truth or dare?" Emily asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No...really? Are you sure?" Mia seemed a little unsure.

"I'm game if you are," Emily replied.

"Okay...Who goes first?" Mia asked.

"I will, since I have the experience," Emily said sitting up on her bed. "Truth or Dare?"

Mia hesitated a moment, then answered.

"Truth."

"Alright," Emily replied and thought for a moment. "Have you ever kissed a boy."

Mia's face turned red.

"No," she replied sheepishly

"Really?" Emily asked, shocked. "Alright your turn."

"Okay," Mia said. "Truth or Dare."

"Let's start of slow," Emily replied. "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Mia asked.

"Well, a few." Emily said nonchalantly. Mia looked shocked, but Emily was obviously getting bored, but continued anyway.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Mia answered quickly. Emily was disappointed, but thought of a way to progress this game.

"Have you ever seen a penis"

Mia was shocked to say the least.

"C'mon Mi, I won't tell anybody." Mia struggled then finally answered.

"Once, I saw Jayden coming out of the shower. It was just for a second, but wow..." After a second of silence they both burst out laughing.

"Alright, Truth or dare?" Mia said once the fit of laughter had subsided. She had one thing on her mind.

"Truth." Emily replied.

"Ok, Em. How often do you masturbate?" Emily was taken back, but was determined not to be outdone.

"Three times a week." This resulted in more laughter

Mia felt like she was getting the hang of this, and was feeling bold.

"Dare."

Bingo. Emily once again got that devilish grin.

"Okay Mi, I dare you to run from here to the kitchen and back in nothing but your bra and panties." Mia was floored.

"No way," she exclaimed.

"C'mon,Mia" Emily protested. "It's just like wearing a bathing suit. Or do you want me to tell everyone you're a peeping tom!"

"Okay, okay," Mia relented. She sighed and raised her shirt over her head, revealing her pink silk lacy bra. She loosened the draw string of her pajama pants and let them fall to the floor, showing her pink thong.

"Oooh, fancy," Emily joked. Mia gave her a sarcastic look then took a deep breath and reached for the door. She opened it and ran towards the kitchen. Upon turning the corner she saw Jayden in front of the refrigerator shirtless. Mia froze as he looked up.

"Mia?" Jayden said surprised. Mia managed to muster up something.

"Hi!" she said loudly and excitedly before turning around and running back to her room. Jayden craned his neck to get a look at her ass. He smirked to himself.

Mia slammed the door to the bedroom.

"How was it?" Emily asked.

"Jayden," Mia said, gasping for breath. "He was in the kitchen."

Emily burst our laughing, and Mia joined her. It was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"One second!" Mia exclaimed, struggling to put her clothes back on. Once she was decent, Emily replied.

"Come in." Jayden opened the door.

"What are you girls doing?" Jayden asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing," Emily said nonchalantly, "just playing a little truth or dare..."

"Truth or dare, huh?," Jayden said inquisitively."Is that why Mia was in the kitchen in her underwear?" Mia turned beet red.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Want to join us?" Both Mia and Jayden were taken by surprise.

"I dunno..." Jayden almost grumbled.

"C'mon," Mia pleaded, realizing the possibilities.

"Alright," Jayden relented."I'm in."

"And to make this more interesting...," Emily continued, "no more truths."

"Wow, high stakes," Jayden replied.

"Scared?" Mia asked, teasing. Jayden laughed.

"Jayden, you go first." Emily said.

"Alright," Jayden said thinking. "Since I've only seen Mia's bra, Emily, show me yours. Take off your shirt." Emily smirked. Finally a challenge. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it off, revealing a pair of b-cup breasts encased in a plain yellow sports bra. Jayden couldn't help but stare until Emily brought him back to reality.

"Okay, Jayden..." Emily said, "I dare you to play the rest of your game in your pajama shorts...but with no underwear." Jayden kept his cool and smirked. He stood up and turned away from the girls. He took off his shorts, revealing red boxers. With a little hesitation he slid them down quickly and stepped out of them. He was doing his best to hide his still flaccid penis, but both Emily and Mia were trying to stifle the giggles from the glances they caught. Finally he was able to pull his shorts back up and sat back down. Jayden broke the silence.

"Okay Mia, I dare you to play in just your underwear. I mean we've all already seen it," he said as he laughed. Mia was beet red, but took off her shirt and pants. She felt less self conscious than the first time.

"Alright Emily," she said. "Since you're the only one wearing pajamas, take them off." Without hesitation Emily removed her shorts to reveal a set of panties that matched her bra. This was getting boring again.

"Okay Mia. I dare you to flash up for 25 seconds." Mia couldn't believe Emily's dare and began to protest.

"I can't do that, Emily." she exclaimed.

"Mia, c'mon," Emily replied, "It's no fun unless your all in. Don't be a baby ." Mia hated when she was called or treated like a baby. She grabbed the bottom of her pink silk lacy bra and quickly lifted it to under her neck. He C Cup breasts jiggled slightly. Jayden couldn't help but stare at them. They were a smooth creamy tan with areolas and her nipples seemed to upturn just a bit. Perfectly round shaped and they were so pert they barely moved. Mia had her eyes closed tight and her face was very red. Emily counted very slowly. When she reached 25, Mia couldn't replace her bra fast enough. She had to admit it gave her a little thrill, but now she was going to play for keeps.

"Okay Emily, I dare you to take off ALL of your clothes and play the rest of the game naked." Emily was caught off guard, but not wanting to seem intimated, reached behind her to unclasp her bra. With a deep breath she shucked it quickly off her shoulders, bringing her breasts into view. They were a B cup and smooth. They were smaller but perky than Mia's but not as round. She then stood up and put a hand on each side of her matching pale yellow panties. She hooked her thumb in the waist band and pushed them down until they were at her knees. Emily was completely shaven. Her labia has pronounced, but tight. Once the panties were at her knees she let them fall to the floor. She then sat back down.

"Okay Jayden," Emily said, trying to ignore her nudity. "I dare you to touch Mia's breast for 10 seconds. I mean run your hand down it." Both Jayden and Mia were shocked. He went over to Mia.

"Are you okay with this Mia?." Jayden asked. Mia couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah." was all she could muster. With that, Jayden ran his hand over Mia's left breast. He started at the top and worked his way down the swell to the underside. He remarked to himself how soft it was. He then reached up and grazed his palm on her nipple. It instantly got hard.

"Time's up," Emily exclaimed. Jayden moved his hand from Mia's breast.

"Alright, I got one for both of you," Jayden said with a smirk." I dare you both to do a kata."

"A kata?," Mia whined. "You want us to train?"

"You didn't let me finish," he continued. "I want you to do a kata, completely naked, in front of the house."

Mia and Emily couldn't believe it.

Mia and Emily were completely naked in the door way of the Shiba House. They were holding bo staffs. Jayden, in his shorts still, stood smugly next to them.

"So guys, what's it gonna be?" Emily and Mia looked at each other defiantly and stepped outside into the training courtyard. They bowed to each other and then to Jayden, which made his laugh. They then proceeded to perform their training kata. Jayden couldn't help but notice the folds of Mia's pussy when she did her side flip. When they had finished they all ran back into the house and the girls' room. They couldn't stop laughing

"So," Mia started. "Since you gave us both a dare, do we both get to give you one?"

"Fair is fair, I suppose," he replied. Mia and Emily whispered to one another excitedly.

"Okay," Emily began. "We dare you to jack off until you cum." The girls burst out in laughter. Jayden was taken by surprise, but had never been one to disappoint. He unsnapped his shorts and let them fall to the floor. That stopped the laughter. All eyes were fixed on his erect penis. It was circumcised, about 8 and a half inches long and stuck straight out. He basked in the attention for a minute, then grabbed ahold of himself. He sat down on Emily's bed and began stroking himself slowly. Mia and Emily's eyes followed every movement as he moved his hand from the bottom of his shaft to the top, just under the head. Emily and Mia both sat down mesmerized. He looked up and smirked and he saw both girls discretely trying to touch themselves. As he progressed, it became less discreet. Emily kept her legs tight as she was rubbing her clit, but Mia had thrown all abandon into the wind and had her legs spread and was working two of her fingers in and out of her pussy, with a sloshing sound. The sight proved to be too much for Jayden and he began to grunt. Suddenly, his cum spurted out, Landing on Mia's breasts and Emily's thighs. This caused both to reach amazing orgasms. All three fell back on the beds and it was silent for a moment.

"That was the hottest thing I ever fucking saw," Mia said, causing laughter from her two friends. They all got up.

"We should all get some sleep," Jayden said.

"Okay," Emily agreed. She stood next to Jayden and gave his a peck on the cheek. Mia approached Jayden.

"Good night." She stood on her tippy toes and gave Jayden a peck on his lips. What surprised him was she gave a quick tug on his now flaccid member. He left, shutting the door and both girls erupted in laughter again.

"We better open a window," Emily said through tears. "It smells like cum in here."

Mia opened the window as Emily gathered the stained sheets, put them in the hamper and relined both beds. They both got into their beds and Emily turned off the lamp.

"That was a good idea, Emily," Mia said yawning.

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime," Emily said drifting off to sleep.

Mia was about to turn over when she felt something wet on her hand. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. She realized it was Jayden's cum and was about to wipe it off. Instead she licked it off. Satisfied she turned over and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
